1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to technology that is capable of analyzing content of a telephone conversation based on voice recognition while talking over the telephone and actively extracting information required by a caller from the analyzed content of the telephone conversation and providing the extracted information to the caller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition in smartphones has been applied and used in several ways. iPhone™ has provided a voice command function and enables voice execution of a simple command, such as App (application) execution, and Google has provided a web surfing service with voice.
In addition, a translation application that translates user's voice into other languages, or applications for inspecting whether the user's voice is in tune may be regarded as examples using voice recognition technology.
In the meantime, the appearance of ‘Speech Interpretation and Recognition Interface (Siri™)’ has suggested a new jump of voice recognition technology. Siri that is a voice recognition service provided by Apple Inc. has first emerged at iPhone 4S™, 2011. Siri has been originally developed when some services of a Cognitive Assistant that Learns and Organizes (CALO) project that has been developed for a military purpose are commercialized. Siri has been first provided to iPhone 3GS™ as an application, has enjoyed great popularity and has been exclusively acquired by Apple Inc. in April, 2010 such that current Apple's Siri has come into the world. Features of Siri are that Siri does not simply recognize voice but enables a user to solve all works with one voice command while interlocking with various applications, learns user's voice to improve a recognition rate by providing a learning recognition function and has an algorithm which is capable of replying to various questions based on a database center using conversation processing, in particular. Also, the reason why only Siri has enjoyed great popularity is the possibility of free expressions like talking with a person. This may be a very marvelous development compared to existing voice recognition services in which voice has been successfully recognized only when a user should speak in a sentence in a designated format.
Since then, voice recognition services, such as S voice by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd., Q voice by LG Electronics Inc., and Smart voice by Pantech, have emerged, and an environment in which smartphones can be more conveniently used, is providing.
However, since the existing voice recognition services mentioned above are specialized in functions, such as terminal control according to voice commands (for example, connecting call according to a voice command, alarm, scheduling, mail/text message sending) and search support (for example, web browser connecting) regarding matters that a user may be curious, according to the voice command, there are limitations that the existing voice recognition services are based on a passive operation according to the user's command.